


A New Theme

by HarceusMjalga (Ingoma)



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry/Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/HarceusMjalga
Summary: A new Hogan's Heroes theme or two.-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12705018/1/A-New-Theme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A New Theme

**To the tune of**

**The Brady Bunch Theme Song**

Here's the story of Stalag 13

A POW camp in Nazi Germany

With a Kommandant, who had an ego

Fatter then his Sergeant Schultz

Here's the story, of a pilot named Hogan,

Who was an ace pilot better then them all

Bombing missions, trains or factories

And he would never fall

Till the one day when the pilot got shot down

And over to Stalag 13 he goes

And this camp, would become an underground base

That's the way we all became Hogan's Heroes

Hogan's Heroes

Hogan's Heroes,

That's the way we became Hogan's Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> 28 October 2017


End file.
